Benutzer:Wild Hog
Über mich Ich spiele generell sehr gerne Sandbox-Spiele, weil man da nicht an einen bestimmten Platz gebunden ist und ohne Zeitdruck die Spielwelt erkunden kann. Das erste GTA, das ich gespielt habe, war GTA: San Andreas. Faszinierend an GTA finde ich, dass man sich - anders als bei der Konkurrenz à la Saints Row - wirklich mit dem Charakter verbinden kann. Ich habe früher viel modifiziert, besonders an GTA San Andreas, weil es das einzige GTA ist, in dem die Fahrzeuge (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) bescheuert aussehen. Ich liebe Zeichentrickfilme, am besten sind die des Studio Ghibli. Außerdem spreche ich sehr gut englisch und bin gerade dabei Japanisch zu lernen. Desweiteren kenne ich mich sehr gut mit Autos aus (sowohl in GTA als auch im echten Leben), zögert deshalb nicht mit Fragen diesbezüglich zu mir zu kommen. Hier noch ein paar Bilder aus San Andreas und der Umgebung: Gallery96.jpg|Mein gelber Burrito Image.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z gallery292.jpg|Corvette C2 Sting Ray StingRay.jpg|Corvette C3 Stingray Corvette C3 Stingray .jpg|Corvette C3 Stingray ohne Dachteile gallery341.jpg|Toller Paintjob für die Corvette C3 Stingray gallery470.jpg|Corvette C4 Grand Sport Corvette Super Sport.jpg|Corvette C6 Grand Sport Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1.jpg|Corvette C6 ZR1 Chrysler ME Four-Twelve.jpg|Chrysler ME Four-Twelve Pontiac Firebird TRANS AM.jpg|Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Delorean.jpg|DeLorean DMC-12 gallery406.jpg|Lamborghini Sesto Elemento voll Hummer XD.jpg|Hummer H2 gallery447.jpg|Kenworth 'Optimus Prime' gallery458.jpg|Lincoln Continental Town Coupé Mercedes nnnnn.jpg|Mercedes E-Klasse galle.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo SV av.jpg|BMW 740iL gallery482.jpg|Aston Martin DBS ga.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Synergy Special Edition gallery481.jpg|Dogde Viper SRT-10 Roadster McLaren_MP4-12c.jpg|McLaren MP4-12C Gallery86.jpg|Ford Mustang GT500 und BMW 740iL Infernus.jpg|Infernus|link=Infernus (IV)|linktext=Infernus gallery319.jpg|Phobos VT|link=Phobos VT (LCS)|linktext=Phobos VT gallery666.jpg|Imponte Ruiner 450 GT|link=Ruiner (IV)|linktext=Ruiner gallery159.jpg|Audi R8 Spyder galler.jpg|Mein Lieblings Motorrad: Die FCR-900|link=FCR-900 (SA)|linktext=FCR-900 Gallery177.jpg|Bullet GT|link=Bullet GT (IV)|linktext=Bullet GT Photoshop.jpg|Imponte Dukes 'Highway Reaper'|link=Dukes (IV)|linktext=Dukes The_most_interesting_man_in_Los_Santos.jpg|Fotografiert von 609NO$CENT! FAIL.jpg|Nach 150 Metern rechts auf den Highway...... Suck.jpg|Eine Nachricht der GTA Online Beta-Tester Sunset_on_the_deck_.jpg|So schön kann Paleto Cove sein On_The_Rocks.jpg|Das Gelände ist sein Revier Wie_ein_Phoenix_aus_der_Asche.jpg|The new 2014 Imponte Phoenix Trans Am Turbo V8 Sabre_Turbo_Blau.jpg|Der Wild Hog, mein Markenzeichen in GTA Online Hotel_Los_Santos.jpg Snapmatic_Photo_Example_5565467556.jpg Schöne_Sonnenuntergänge_-343.jpg Sunset on the deck.jpg Skyline SUCKS.jpg Industry SUCKS.jpg This SUCKS.jpg Lieblingsspiele # Fallout 3 & New Vegas (PS3) # Super Smash Bros. Für Wii U (Wii U) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) # Burnout Paradise (PS3) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (Wii U) # Portal (The Orange Box, PS3) Lieblings Fahrzeuge Ich meide den Perennial und den Glendale, aufgrund ihrer schlechten Fahreigenschaften. Desweiteren hasse ich Leute die mit ihrem albernen Chrom Adder angeben müssen. Bowsers Garage in GTA Online # Declasse Sabre Turbo "The Wild Hog" (Schwarz) # Karin Rebel "Bowser" (Dunkelgrün) # Imponte Ruiner (Schwarz) # Übermacht Oracle (Weiß) # Imponte Phoenix (Silber-Metallic mit schwarzem Streifen) # Annis Elegy RH8 "Godzilla" (Rot, GT-R Style) # Bravado Gauntlet (Schwarz) # Benefactor Schwartzer (Eizigartig Rot) # Bravado Banshee (Spinnakes-Lila mit Perleffekt Hellgrün) # Vapid Dominator "Bullitt" (Dunkelgrün) Was ich mag * * * * * * * * * * * Musik von * Musik von * The Rose von * * Den (der Vater aller Muscle Cars) * Motorräder von * Den * Den * Den * Sportwagen der Marke Spyker * Dihedral Synchro-helix Autotüren * * Den Münster Tatort mit * * * Japan * Zeichentrickfilme aus Japan * Die * Pokémon Mystery Doungeon Spiele * Filme von Monty Python * Biohazard (nicht das Spiel, nur den Namen) * (Ich mag den Typen einfach :P) Was ich nicht mag * Justin Bieber (der offensichtlich nicht weiß was er mit seinem Geld noch tun soll) und alle Medien, die über ihn berichten * Privatfernsehen *hust* RTL *hust* * Daniel Craig und alle Filme in den er mitspielt * Dubstep * Heutige Musik * Stinklangweilige Arztserien * Boulevardmedien * Ego-Shooter (außer Half-Life, natürlich) * Horrorfilme (Bestes Beispiel ist der grauenhaft schlechte Film Evil Dead) * Neu angemeldete Benutzer, die original gar nichts fürs Wiki tun und im Chat nur Schrott labern * Meine Generation * deutscher 'Gangster-Rap' * Die Cover von neueren Hawkwind Alben * Überzogene Action * Leute, die meinen sie wären cool weil sie bestimmte Autos fahren * Leute, die Autos nach ihrer Leistung bewerten * Leute, die sich diskriminiert fühlen wenn wir sie auf die scheiße, die sie hier verzapfen, ansprechen * Die überaus hässlichen und überteuerten Fahrzeuge von Mercedes-Benz * Revolution Nr. 9 von den Meine GTA-Spiele *GTA III (PC) *GTA: Vice City (PC) *GTA: San Andreas (PC) *GTA IV & Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *GTA V (PS3) *GTA Online (PS3) Meine Lieblingscharaktere *Niko Bellic *Johnny Klebitz (R.I.P.) *Lance Vance *Thomas Vercetti Aus anderen Medien * Mike Ehrmantraut (Artikel kann Spuren von Spoilern enthalten) * (Artikel ist ein einziger Spoiler) * Prinz Ashitaka * Bowser Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren